<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>remember me like this by mondaymocha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945731">remember me like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaymocha/pseuds/mondaymocha'>mondaymocha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atsumu isn't mentioned but he's the first Kageyama child, F/M, Hinata and Kageyama have no chill, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Run-On Sentences, suga is mentioned, thats a tag bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaymocha/pseuds/mondaymocha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma wakes up feeling ten years younger.</p><p>Literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>remember me like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights hurt his eyes before he even opens them. He can tell their bright, the heat from above beating down on them. There's a smell, a distinctive smell. Something he may have smelled before but still weirdly unfamiliar. Kenma opens his eyes, blinking at the fluorescent lights shining down on them. If he hadn't trained his retinas to take this type of torture with constant late night gaming, he'd probably wince. He only has to blink twice for everything to clear up. There's a beeping to the side and when he turns, he sees his heart rate on a screen.</p><p> </p><p>	Hospital then?</p><p> </p><p>	Hospital.</p><p> </p><p>	His mother was going to be livid.</p><p> </p><p>	"Oh, you're awake," He slowly turns his head, eyes falling on the nurse. It doesn't take long for the doctor to come in afterwards, sipping on a box of rice drink. He comes to a stuttering stop, eyebrows raising. The nurse is fluttering around, eyes studying his machine and IV. </p><p> </p><p>	The doctor clears his throat, throwing his boxed drink away. "Good morning. I'm Dr. Yamada, do you know where you are?"</p><p> </p><p>	"At a hospital, I'm assuming," Kenma mumbles before coughing. His throat was dryer than expected. How long had he been even sleep? He probably missed class. </p><p> </p><p>	Nice.</p><p> </p><p>	"Exactly," Dr. Yamada laughs, grabbing a flashlight and checking Kenma's eyes. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and you just answer them the best you see fit. Good?" At Kenma's answering nod, he begins. "Full name?"</p><p> </p><p>	"Kozume Kenma," He says, clearing his throat. "Can I get some water?"</p><p> </p><p>	"Of course," The nurse brings him a small cup of water and Kenma drinks it slowly, letting out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>	The doctor clicks his pen. "Alright, how old are you?"</p><p> </p><p>	"16," He mumbles. The doctor only nods, lips pursing as he writes it down.</p><p> </p><p>	"What school do you go to?"</p><p> </p><p>	"Nekoma High, second year,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Okay, well," The doctor says, breathing out. "We're going to bring Mr. Kozume in and then we can-,"</p><p> </p><p>	"My dad is here?" Kenma asks. Weird. His father usually didn't have time for hospital visits. Not that his father didn't love him but he wanted Kenma to play in basketball or swimming, more.....popular things. Kenma remembers getting hit in the the head with a volleyball at practice and his father is probably even angrier than- "Kuroo?"</p><p> </p><p>	Kuroo is panting, his chest heaving with each deep breath. His hair is down, which is weird. The man didn't miss a minute gelling his hair into a nest so it was fairly weird to see it down. "Kenma," He says in a choked gasp. Before Kenma can answer, Kuroo is in a mess of tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it, I'm so so sorry, Kenma, I'm sorry,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Mr. Kozume?" The doctor says hesitantly, pressing a hand to Kuroo's arm. </p><p> </p><p>	"Kozume?" Kenma says aloud in confusion. "That's not my Dad,"</p><p> </p><p>	"What?" Kuroo says in shock, eyes widened. The tenseness in the air is solid, cold and confusing. "Not...y-your Dad, Kenma, what?"</p><p> </p><p>	"Mr. Kozume, it would seem Kozume Kenma has a bit of memory loss,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Memory loss?" Kenma shocks. He answered all the questions what did he forget. </p><p> </p><p>	"It would seem he has lost all memory of the last ten years,"</p><p> </p><p>	Kuroo's mouth is set in a firm line, body shuddering. He has dark circles under his eyes like he hasn't been sleeping well and the shirt he has on is loose. Not to say Kuroo is naturally a buff bitch but he always wears shirts that run snug, right tight enough to see how very nice his body line is. "Ten years? So...so..."</p><p> </p><p>	"Kenma-san, you are 26 and this is your husband, Kozume Tetsurou,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Kenma remembers meeting Kuroo. It was winter, which was really shitty because it was fucking freezing, and Kenma was coming down with a cold. The family across the street had somehow caught wind of the situation, most likely his mother who stopped and talked to anyone in an eight mile radius. They had come over, a grandparent duo and small eight year old Kuroo, only a year older than Kenma, though you couldn't really tell as they got older. The age gap seemed much wider with time. Kuroo grew like a fucking palm tree, the tall friend.</p><p> </p><p>	But that's just what they were. Friends. Kenma had never seen Kuroo in any other light.</p><p> </p><p>	So 'Kozume Tetsurou' has to be a joke, as does '27 years old'. </p><p> </p><p>	"You look like shit," Kenma says because he doesn't what else to say. He had never even come across his feelings for Hinata correctly, the fact that he gave enough of himself away to say 'i do' is insane. </p><p> </p><p>	Kuroo smiles though; it's small and a bit wobbly but it's a smile nonetheless. "Yea," He says, sniffing a little. "You were sleep for a month. I didn't know what to...to do...I just..." He trails off, looking down at his hands. </p><p> </p><p>	"When..." Kenma looks at the ring on his finger. It's pretty, a blue tinted band with a single silver jewel studded in the middle. It matches Kuroo's, their jewels exactly the same. The taller of them twists his anxiously. "...did this happen?" He says, still unable to bring himself to bring up their relationship. </p><p> </p><p>	"Seven years ago," Kuroo says, a wistful smile coming across his face.</p><p> </p><p>	"...was it...a settlement...?" It's the wrong thing to say, if the shocked look on Kuroo's face means anything. But Kenma doesn't take it back. It had to be. </p><p> </p><p>	"16, you said," Kuroo said and something like sad realization comes across his face. "You...you still have feelings for...Hina-"</p><p> </p><p>	"Shut up," Kenma whines, looking forward like his ears aren't blustering red. The thought of having a crush is just too much to handle at the moment. He had nearly screamed when he noticed himself. It's so 'who am i' of him. He turns back to see Kuroo standing. "Where are you going?"</p><p> </p><p>	"I have to go pick up...." He comes to a hard stop. "Uh...I have to go. Your mom is coming, I told her the situation so you're going to be living with her to keep things from becoming...awkward..."</p><p> </p><p>	"Wait, Kuroo,"</p><p> </p><p>	""Um-" Kuroo turns on his heel. "I know you don't want to hear it because you're still in your mid-Hinata slash mid-asexual area but I'm going to say it anyway. I love you and...and I always have so when you remember everything, if you...if you remember anything, remember that..."</p><p> </p><p>	"Kuroo-"</p><p> </p><p>	"I have to go," The volleyball player said quickly, speeding out of the room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	"So recap," Kenma said softly. He barely got a good nights sleep with the ring on his finger feeling like a ten pound weight. Despite that, as his mother does, she talked. About everything. "Me and Kuroo got married fresh out of school. The reason my mind went ten years back is because i reset on my last head injury. Kuroo still deals in volleyball and I...own a company?"</p><p> </p><p>	"Yes, a really big company! The games you programmed have got the whole continent excited!"</p><p> </p><p>	"-And we live in Tokyo now, Yaku and Lev went to Russia to have their honeymoon last month, decided to stay for a year-"</p><p> </p><p>	"Those two are so in love, you have no idea-"</p><p> </p><p>	"And Hinata...he's...he's married too..."</p><p> </p><p>	"He and Kageyama just had their second son, should get along just great with Atsumu,"</p><p> </p><p>	Kenma falls back in his chair, sitting in his chilled silence long enough to process everything. "Are me and...Kuroo happy with each other?"</p><p> </p><p>	His mother doesn't answer as fast and Kenma feels sick dread come over him. Oh my god, his marriage could be in fucking pieces. You couldn't see it on his face but he was in the middle of a good and intense panic attack. "Well, y'all aren't not happy. There's just some things you two need to work out amongst yourselves,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Like what?"</p><p> </p><p>	"Better for him to tell," she says with a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>	Kenma almost gapes. His mother never held information. It was why everyone came to Christmas dinner, why everyone in the world came over to get pie on Tuesdays. She was always talking one way or another.</p><p> </p><p>	Except now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Kuroo comes to pick Kenma up on a Wednesday morning. His hair is styled today, same as always. He looks neat, put together in a thin purple turtleneck and snug black jeans and strangely, Kenma's heart picks up a little. As if his body recognizes what his mind doesn't. Kenma feels like maybe he should have worn something other than his very large red sweater and jeans. The blonde in his ends is less than an inch now so he's kept it pull back into a ponytail with his usual bangs. </p><p> </p><p>	"You look like my sugar daddy," He says before he can stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>	Kuroo laughs easily, taking a left turn of some sort. "Oh, I assure you, the dynamic is exactly the opposite,"</p><p> </p><p>	"I'm the sugar daddy?" Kenma asks. </p><p> </p><p>	"Suppose I was interesting enough to spend money on, hm?" Kuroo teases, winking at Kenma. The smaller feels his lips tug up at the sides before he can stop it. "Have you remembered anything?"</p><p> </p><p>	"No, not really," He mutters, picking at the end of his sweater. It feels disappointing. He's more disappointed in himself than anything else. Kuroo doesn't frown but he doesn't smile either and Kenma considers curling up into a ball. </p><p> </p><p>	"Well, do you want to remember?"</p><p> </p><p>	"....I guess," Kenma shrugs. He kind of wants to. He's spent the last three days under his mother thumb, waking up three hours earlier than usual and listening to his father's choppy TV shows all morning. It'd be nice to get back to where he's supposed to be. "I don't know what steps to take,"</p><p> </p><p>	Kuroo nods. "I told Suga and he recommended, with the predicament, it would be a good time to go through our honeymoon phase again,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Suga?"</p><p> </p><p>	"Oh...ehm, he's a marriage counselor now," Kuroo says, biting his lip as pulling up to a cafe.</p><p> </p><p>	"We see a marriage counselor? It got that bad?" Kenma asks in surprise. He and Kuroo's friendship was effortless, less up and downs than highs and lows. They were constant. He can't imagine they'd need someone else to step in and fix their relationship for them. "Were we..."</p><p> </p><p>	"We're gonna be okay," Kuroo says as an answer, cutting off the ignition. He turns, a smile spread across his face. Tentative but not at all fake. "This place has the best pies ever,"</p><p>"What type of problems were we having?" Kenma asked, spooning apple mint ice cream into his mouth. The mint wasn't great but the crispness of the apple came back to save it. Kuroo did look really good across from him, licking peach cream ice cream off his spoon. </p><p> </p><p>	Kuroo looks up at him, no shock in features. Obviously, he was expecting the question. "Your mother told you?"</p><p> </p><p>	Kenma smiles a little. "You know she likes to talk,"</p><p> </p><p>	The volleyball player sighs a little, sliding his spoon over the soft round of his ice cream scoop. "You'll remember,"</p><p> </p><p>	"You can't tell me,"</p><p> </p><p>	"I think it's better if I didn't, kitten," He smiles, the name coming out nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>	It's weird, honestly. It's like Kenma's mind blitzes, imagination that could only be memories flitting through his mind's eye. Of soft warm hugs and sticky kisses up his neck and blunt fingernails running across his stomach in the morning, a voice mumbling 'kitten' into his hair, low and husky and definitely Kuroo. His face feels hot. His face has never felt hot before. It takes him a few large scoops of ice cream before Kenma can even look back at him.</p><p> </p><p>	Kuroo is staring at him when he does, a soft smile on his face. "You're blush was always something different,"</p><p> </p><p>	"I'm not blushing," He says immediately.</p><p> </p><p>	"Sure you aren't. And you're not loving this turtleneck on me either," The elder laughs.</p><p> </p><p>	"You look like a try hard," Kenma mumbles, shoveling more ice cream into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>	"I'm a sexy ass try hard, though, aren't I?" Kuroo teases and Kenma smacks the fingers prodding his cheek away. Kuroo's laugh is light, happy and Kenma can't help but smile again at the sound of it. "So when do you think you'll feel up to working again?"</p><p> </p><p>	"Hm, I don't know," Kenma shrugs, eyebrow peeking. "Do you need money?"</p><p> </p><p>	Kuroo's smile does a thing, tensing and dropping entirely before coming back up. "No, Kenma, I don't," He says, voice stripped of emotion.</p><p> </p><p>	"What? What'd I say?"</p><p> </p><p>	"Nothing, it's fine," Kuroo says, shaking his head with another half smile. "It's kinda stuffy in here. We should take a walk," He's up before Kenma can agree, walking out as they had already paid.</p><p> </p><p>	Kenma frowns at the half of bowl of peach ice cream across from him before following Kuroo out. He sighs, putting his spoon down softly, giving a shallow bow the waitress before leaving the building. Kuroo is standing outside, leaning against the car with his hands over his face.</p><p> </p><p>	"Kuroo, what did I say?"</p><p> </p><p>	Kuroo stands there for a moment longer before standing straight, walking back towards the side walk. "It's nothing. Mild headache. Let's go,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Kenma goes without seeing Hinata for a week after getting out of the hospital. One day, he's living in his life in borderline boring tranquility, waiting for Kuroo to text him back after work. The next day, Hinata comes over with blankets and a basket full of jams, Kageyama carrying a suspicious amount of bread behind him. He expects the onslaught of heart palpitations coming his way, braves for Shoyou's bright burning beam to assault him and make him feel.</p><p> </p><p>	Except it doesn't. Shoyou's smile is bright as hell, don't get him wrong. But his hands don't immediately sweat, his cheeks don't feel any hotter than before, he doesn't feel like kissing Hinata senseless which is whew, quite a fucking twist.</p><p> </p><p>	Kageyama is glaring from behind him though so some things haven't changed. </p><p> </p><p>	"Oh!" Shoyou says upon seeing him, Kageyama catching one of the blankets as it flutters to the ground, a direct result of Shoyou's small hop of excitement. He wraps his arms around Kenma, squeezing the carbon dioxide straight from his lungs. He waits for the zing, the electricity to skitter up his body but it doesn't.</p><p> </p><p>	And it's jarring. To think he fell out of love with Hinata in a week, it's insanity. </p><p> </p><p>	"I was so scared! Kuroo called us and he was crying and- and - and -a-and BLOOD! There was so much blood coming from your head and...I don't remember how we got you to the hospital-,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Because you passed out," Kageyama mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>	"-shut up, Tobio," That...was new. Kenma doesn't think he's ever heard Hinata call him that before. "Then Bokuto was crying and...and...Kiyoomi was having a really bad day at the daycare the same day Kuroo-,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Okay, that's enough!"</p><p> </p><p>	Kenma pauses. Kiyoomi. There's a flutter of movement in his head, a squealing laugh and red numbers in the dead of the night. "Who?"</p><p> </p><p>	"No one," Kageyama says, pushing Hinata further into the house. </p><p> </p><p>	"What's with...all this?" Kenma asks, tucking his ands into his hoodie pocket.</p><p> </p><p>	"I was feeling generous," Shoyou says, fluffing his orange hair. "I thought what could go wrong with providing my beautiful best friend with sustenance in his dire time of need,"</p><p> </p><p>	"I feel like that's far fetched,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>	Kageyama swings his head towards Kenma. "Dumbass over here sprained his ankle jumping around with the kids right after practice and since he has the energy of six year old, he spent his time baking sixteen loaves of bread and made over twenty jars of four different jams,"</p><p> </p><p>	"I would never rob a bank with you, Kageyama," Shoyou says with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>	"You had kids with me, Sho," Kageyama drawls.</p><p> </p><p>	Hinata blushes bright red, turning away from his husband. "Well...next time...next time, I'll have kids with Kenma,"</p><p> </p><p>	Kageyama's glare is severe and immediate. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	"That's not what- why is it always like this with you?!"</p><p> </p><p>	A half empty bottle of sake. But there are more....</p><p> </p><p>	Kitchen island...living room table...and here....dining room.</p><p> </p><p>	"Where's Kiyoomi?"</p><p> </p><p>	"Now you ask where he-"</p><p> </p><p>	A foggy ghost of a change leads to another bottle of sake on the table across from him. There's a hand holding one of the bottle loosely, a ring glinting in the light. </p><p> </p><p>	"Money isn't the problem, Kenma, fuck!"</p><p> </p><p>	"Kuro, why are you yelling?"</p><p> </p><p>	"Are you- I can't talk to you right now!"</p><p> </p><p>	Another fight, less spread out, only three bottles clustered at the feet of a trembling figure. </p><p> </p><p>	"I hate us being like this," </p><p> </p><p>	"Kuro-,"</p><p> </p><p>	"It's like nothing changes. We fight, we fuck, I think something has changed and then we're right back at square one! What is it? What are we doing wrong? I don't want Omi seeing us like this,"</p><p> </p><p>	"I thought we...thought we were okay,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Really? This is okay to you, Kenma? Because it's not to me,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Kenma wakes up with nothing more than a sigh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Kenma has remembered some things. One, he has a youtube channel obviously. It has over 12 million subscribers which, holy shit, but he finds the astonishment only lasts a few seconds before fading into nonchalance. Two, he remembers feeling warm when he slept because loneliness is incredibly cold. Kenma has never really felt loneliness before, content in the state of being alone and never really needing others. But it's cold now and when he closes his eyes, he can almost feel strong arms wrapped around his waist, can feel long legs tangled with his own.</p><p> </p><p>	Three, he and Kuroo argued...a lot.</p><p> </p><p>	What he doesn't remember is having a younger brother.</p><p> </p><p>	Coming in from an apple pie run has him greeted with a small child, barely over two, if that. He has dark hair that's just about never been combed, two moles above his eye and a bottle tucked to his chest with an arm as he waddles through the living room. There's a little Kuroo in his face but Kenma knows that's just from lack of seeing his husband, tricks his body likes to play on him. The boy looks at him and grins, a mouth mostly full of small teeth peeking at him. </p><p> </p><p>	"Keema," He blubbers, wrapping his free arm around Kenma's leg.</p><p> </p><p>	The love hits Kenma in the chest like a rocket. It's all encompassing, like he was looking at the human form of love itself. He kneels slowly, coming face to face with the pretty smiling child, his exhale choked. The child pouts, reaching out with one pudgy hand, wiping Kenma's cheek. It's only then that he notices he's crying and it's scary, he doesn't remember doing that often. It's weird but the tears keep coming and he pulls the baby to his chest, the need to have the baby pressed towards him too strong to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>	"Kiyoomi," He chokes out before he can help it.</p><p> </p><p>	Kiyoomi giggles suddenly. "Daddy,"</p><p> </p><p>	Kenma pushes himself back, eyes widened. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>	Kiyoomi points behind him. "Daddy,"</p><p> </p><p>	Turning, he lets his eyes wander up to Kuroo, his mother standing two feet behind him in surprise of her own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	"When were you going to tell me we had a child?"</p><p> </p><p>	Kenma has felt anger before. He's felt sadness and anger and exhaustion and many more negative emotions but he's never felt as livid as he does in this moment. Kuroo doesn't look at him, staring at the table instead. Mama Kozume took Kiyoomi out for a walk which Kiyoomi only did after pressing a wet kiss to both Kenma and Kuroo's cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>	"I was waiting for the right time,"</p><p> </p><p>	"So you can say 'we're married, bestie, and so is the first love of your life' as soon as I wake up but not you gave birth to an entire child?" Kenma is speaking as low as he can but he's even loud to his own ears. "That just makes so much sense,"</p><p> </p><p>	"I'm sorry if I was trying to keep you from freaking out," Kuroo hisses back.</p><p> </p><p>	"And telling me I was married to my best friend was the best way to do that!"</p><p> </p><p>	"Well, fuck, Kenma, it isn't like there's a 'your husband just got hit by a car' handbook! I did what I thought was right. I'm so sorry if that wasn't good enough for you!"</p><p> </p><p>	"What are you-"</p><p> </p><p>	"I'm sorry if I'm not the perfect husband you wanted! I'm sorry if I'm not Hinata or if I didn't place first in the husband line up! I'm sorry for being so much less than you!"</p><p> </p><p>	"I never said that-!"</p><p> </p><p>	"Well, that's what it is, isn't it? It's because I didn't do it like you! Should have eaten before you got home, should have not punched that guy in the face, should have taught Omi how to say 'Papa' instead 'Keema' because that falls on me to, doesn't it? Because everything is always my fault with you!"</p><p> </p><p>	"Kuro, you're putting words in my mouth. This is why we fight so much! You just assume!"</p><p> </p><p>	"You're never around to give me anything else! If you don't want me, just say so! Dammit Kenma!"</p><p> </p><p>	And then Kenma remembers a few more things.</p><p> </p><p>	Remembers sake bottles flying in their arguments, remembers angry voicemails and screamed voice messages. Remembers Kuroo crying, drunk and depressed. Remembers Kiyoomi staying at his mother's as they attempted to piece themselves together, remembers pain, so much pain and for a moment, he wonders why he doesn't remember them just cutting it off. There's a lethal slice of pain through his chest at the thought but Kuroo should never cry like that, should never feel worthless like that. Why didn't they just cut it off?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	The love, he remembers, that's why they kept it going for so long. The early morning kisses, soft, half sleep, still warm. Kiyoomi's bright eyes when born, sleepy to this day but still so happy. Cooking together on Saturdays and freaky nights on Fridays and....and the gaming nights where both of them were just too immature to give a shit about the next day...the...the days at the park and the staring contests and the hair days and just the love. The love that was so thick between them that even when throwing sake bottles and screaming till their voices were hoarse and they were no closer to finding a solution, they never once thought about ending it.</p><p> </p><p>	He remembers the love mixed with the anger in his chest when Kuroo suggested the idea, when he even thought about them getting a divorce. He doesn't remember leaving their apartment, he doesn't remember walking down the road, he just remembers having tears dripping off his chin and feeling a car ram into him from the side. </p><p> </p><p>Memories come back one by one, piece by piece. Kuro was the one who asked for the first date, nervous but smooth, as always. He was always the one to take the first step, to invest in their relationship. It's why Kenma was so happy to be the one to propose. Kuroo was always giving, always giving himself in their relationship and Kenma only wanted to help. He only wanted to give back to Kuroo, let him relax, be there for him like Kuro always was for him.</p><p> </p><p>	Slowly, Kenma pulls himself off the floor. Kuroo is shaking on the couch, his eyes watery. It's a slow ascent, straddling Kuroo's lap, placing trembling hands on either side of his face. "I have an idea, okay?" He whispers. "I'm going to tell you what I think the problem is-,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Again-!"</p><p> </p><p>	"And then!" Kenma said before taking a deep breath. "and then you tell me what you think the problem is. I don't...we're not ending this, Kuro, okay? When we got married, we promised forever. I want you to be...my forever, no matter how long and trialing and scary it is,"</p><p> </p><p>	Kuroo lets out a few angry breaths before they turn soft. His hands twitch a few times before resting on Kenma's waist and it's like everything shifts into their rightful places, world peace is a thing, water is clean and the whole world is just correct. "Okay....Okay, you go first," Kuroo says.</p><p> </p><p>	Kenma nods, taking a moment to fix his thoughts. "You'd always been the one taking care of us, Kuroo, always. And I was happy when you did, I never hated it, it was perfect. After I had Kiyoomi, you were so in love with him. You'd miss hours of work just staring at him and not that I love Omi any less but you were so much better at showing it. And I wanted him to grow with that so I worked on Kodzuken so I could provide like you've always done for us. And there were moments when you were mad and I didn't know why, I didn't know how to fix it and you have a habit- I love you- you have a habit of keeping your thoughts to yourself. We stopped communication, waiting for the other one to notice the issue. I was so tired when I got home and my son was calling me basically by my first name and it was...I was irritated and instead of saying so, I kept it in,"</p><p> </p><p>	Kuroo stares at him. "There was a babysitter,"</p><p> </p><p>	Kenma blinks. "...you cheated on me-?</p><p> </p><p>	"No! No, no no, no. No. There was a babysitter for Kiyoomi and he hadn't said either of our names yet. She called me Daddy and you Kenma because you were never around and...Omi ran with it, I guess," Kuroo shrugs in the end. "You know he said 'Keema' before he said 'Daddy' right? He said Keema weeks before he even thought about saying Daddy to me. I felt like I was failing. I felt like we were growing apart. Every time I asked you if we could go out, you just offered your card like I wasn't worth the time and it was sickening, Kenma, it was...I was scared you grew bored,"</p><p> </p><p>	Kenma feels his heart stutter. "Kuro, look at me," He says, waiting for his husband to meet his eyes. "I will never, and I mean never, grow tired of you. You're stuck with me and my faults and I will always want to be stuck with yours,"</p><p> </p><p>	Kuroo lets out a laugh that sounds a little like a sob, a broken happy sound. "Damn smooth, kitten,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	"You left his sippy cup?"</p><p> </p><p>	"You left his binky!"</p><p> </p><p>	"Well, a binky is just a backup for a sippy cup! Would you mind getting that? Oh wait!"</p><p> </p><p>	"This is your fault, don't blame me,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Oh, honestly, fuck you, Sho,"</p><p> </p><p>	Hinata looks wistfully at Kenma and Kuroo. It had been two years since their fall out and they were doing amazing. Sometimes, he wished he and Tobio were like that. Easy and loving and even with fall outs, happiness. Kiyoomi was adorable, a clean child who had Kenma's hate for big crowds and Kuro's bright intelligence. He looked at Ryuu and grinned before he could help it. The three year old was twisted in a way that couldn't be comfortable, drool spotting Kageyama's shoulder in his unconscious state. Tobio's hands were huge, smoothing at their son's back with slow strokes.</p><p> </p><p>	Leaning over, he presses a kiss to his husband's cheek, down to his jaw and landing finally at his throat. Tobio grunted, turning to look at him. "Dumbass, don't be gross around the baby,"</p><p> </p><p>	"You never wanna have fun anymore," Shoyou whined, kicking his legs.</p><p> </p><p>	Tobio gawks. "You're seven months pregnant-"</p><p> </p><p>	"Hey," Kenma says, baby bag strapped across his back. Kiyoomi waves from where he's perched on Kuroo's shoulders. "We're going to head out to drop Kiyoomi off with the babysitter,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Oh? Date night?"</p><p> </p><p>	Kuroo shakes his head with a beam. "Even better,"</p><p> </p><p>	Hinata gasps. "Are y'all having sex?" He asks. "Because sex would be so much fun right about now!" He says, eyes steely settled on his husband.</p><p> </p><p>	"Two kids and one coming, when will you ever be satisfied?"</p><p> </p><p>	"I just want your dick, Kageyama,"</p><p> </p><p>	"You dumbass, can't you stop?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woulda been longer, shoulda been longer</p><p>-the kageyama kids in age order is atsumu, ryuu, and yuu, or the baby who hadn't been born yet.<br/>-kenma and kuro soon have yachi<br/>-shoyou and tobio have masturbation competitions to see who can hold out longest<br/>-tobio wins because shoyou is a sex fiend and while he can't hold out for shit, he can go more rounds<br/>-akaashi and bokuto, while not mentioned, are good friends (of course)<br/>-kiyoomi grows up to have the hardest crush on atsumu which kuro is unreasonably pissed off about<br/>-hinata teaches atsumu how to make face masks and atsumu sews kiyoomi's initials into them.<br/>-kuro braids kenma's hair<br/>-kuro is daddy...but kenma tops more than half the time<br/>-despite kuro hating kenma's long hours, he could watch kenma pull his tie loose for hours and never go soft<br/>-yes, hinata is that mom that makes pickled jams and tries out recipes and hand sews clothes. when pregnant, spare time from volleyball goes elsewhere</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>